Academia Golden Wings
by xXNekoKawaiiXx
Summary: Spencer Wright, un aspirante a cineasta de tan solo 17 años de edad ingresa a la academia de arte Golden Wings. Allí conocerá a Billy Joe Cobra, ídolo entre adolescentes. El famoso cantante no es como lo pintan, Wright conocerá la verdad tras el escenario.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Wings era una academia con alto nivel educativo en artes. Muchos alumnos se anotaban pero pocos lograban pasar los exámenes. Este era el caso de Spencer Wright, el había entrado gracias a una beca en arte cinematográfica. Según las personas que lo rodeaban, el rebosaba de creatividad.

La academia no solo dictaba clases de cinematográfia, sino también de pintura, actuación, música, literatura, etc. Muchos alumnos recorrían los pasillos de un lado a otro.

Era el primer día de clase, por lo tanto a los alumnos de primer año les costaba ubicarse. Este es el caso del joven Spencer. Estudiantes de grados superiores, pertenecientes al comité de bienvenida, dieron las indicaciones para no perderse en el establecimiento.

El lugar era inmenso, ya que los alumnos dormían y vivían allí. El aspirante a cineasta lo primero que hizo fue buscar su habitación para desempacar sus cosas, las cuales no eran su cámara y sus figuras de zombies las cual cuidaba. Su compañero de cuarto no había llegado.

Tenia el día libre para descansar, camino por el campus y se sentó al borde de la fuente que se encontraba frente al edificio principal. Veía pasar alumnos yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un grupo de chicas enloquecidas comenzaron a chillar. Estaban rodeando a quien era el "mejor" estudiante. Baruch Cohen, mejor conocido como Billy Joe Cobra de tan solo 19 años ya era conocido en todo el mundo sin haber terminado sus estudios. A diferencia de Spencer, el estaba a mitad de carrera, es decir, en tercer año de la carrera musical en el instituto.

El odiaba con su alma a los tipos como Billy, pero por algún motivo el le llamo enormemente la atención. El cantante era la típica estrella que solo se preocupa por las fiestas y las mujeres, su ego era mas grande que una casa y no solía ser muy educado. Las chicas lo amaban por su sentido del humor y su cara bonita. Algunos decían que era un arrogante y otros decían que era buen amigo. Solo rumores.

Mientras todos elogiaban al cantante, Wright fue a buscar su almuerzo. La academia tenia un comedor el cual abría las 24 horas. La comida estaba incluida en los impuestos por lo cual no había que preocuparse mucho por eso.

En una mesa del comedor se encontraba sentada otra chica de aparentemente unos 18 o 19 años. Asistía a la misma clase que Billy y también medianamente famosa. Su nombre era Katya Valk. También estaba rodeada de gente. Ella era cantante y actriz, también era la "amiga'' de Billy ya que solo se veían en momentos de calentura.

Spencer acabo su almuerzo y se dirigió al edificio donde se dictan las clases, quería ver donde estaba el aula a la cual asistiría.

\- primer salón B- dijo para sus adentros.

Revisando su reloj de mano vio la hora y noto que no era tan tarde, solo las 2 del medio día. Aun podía regresar a su habitación y seguir recorriendo toda la instalación.

Primero fue en busca de su libreta, así podría anotar la ubicación de cada cosa para no perderse. Al parecer su compañero de habitación había llegado ya que había un par de instrumentos musicales sobre una de las camas. Tomo su libreta y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse oyó algunos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de baño. Por miedo a que su compañero este en problemas, Spencer observó sigilosamente a travez de la cerradura. Su compañero, Billy Joe, mantenía relaciones con la alumna Katya.

Luego de ver esta escena, el cineasta salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido algo perturbado y asombrado por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Baruch cohen era su compañero? ¿Porque demonios el tuvo que ver eso? El ya no sabia como lo miraría a la cara la próxima vez que se lo cruzara. Volvio a sentarse en la fuente de antes, ahora su mirada se perdia a la distancia, su imaginacion volaba. Un joven se sento a su lado debolviendolo a la realidad.

-Buenos dias- sonrió aquel joven mientras estrechaba la mano con la de Spencer

-Si no en equivocó estas en primer año al igual que yo, deja me presentarme, soy Jonah Tyler Taylor o JTT-

-mucho, soy Spencer Wright- sonrió -¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

-Estoy algo perdido, quería preguntar donde queda la habitación 231-

Spencer acompaño a JTT al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios, varias personas los observaban lo cual intimidaba un poco al cineasta. Jonah era también un cantante famoso, pero a diferencia de Billy, el prefería ser tratado como una persona normal.

En la academia solo había tres chicos sobresalientes, aquellos que alcanzaron la fama a temprana edad. Esos estudiantes se acercaron a la academia con el fin de perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Wright acompañó a JTT hasta la habitación y luego regreso a la sulla. Se estaba haciendo tarde y debía prepararse para cenar. Camino lento hasta la puerta de su dormitorio la cual no estaba tan lejos de la de Jonah. Entró sin tocar la puerta y se desplomó sobre la cama.

Billy salio del baño con una toalla tapando solo lo necesario, acababa de ducharse. Spencer aparto la vista al instante.

-Veo que eres mi nuevo compañero de cuarto- Río Billy -espero llevarnos bien- tendió la mano a Spencer en señal de saludo, el cineasta correspondio al saludo.

El cantante tomo una pequeña pila de ropa y se dirigio nuevamente al baño para vestirse.

"¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?" Decía el castaño en su cabeza. Era mas alto de lo que creía. Aparentemente hacia ejercicio a menudo y..."¿En que estoy pensando?'' El cineasta se daba leves golpes en la frente.

Baruch terminó de vestirse, usaba una camisa negra,jeans azules y una chaqueta bastante llamativa.

-El instituto planea varias fiestas al año, pero nunca planea las fiestas de bienvenida- río de una forma traviesa

-Decidi hacer una fiesta para los nuevos alumnos, una fiesta al estilo Cobra. Estas invitado hoy a las 11 de la noche en la playa- dijo Billy entregandole un folleto en mano.

Observó el folleto de arriba a abajo. Había una playa cerca del instituto. Tal vez seria divertido asistir. El quería averiguar mas sobre el cantante, había algo en el que le resultaba interesante.

Faltaba una hora y media, decidio pasar por algo se comida antes. En el camino encontro a JTT el cual se encontraba feliz al verlo. Spencer propuso la idea de ir a la fiesta y Jonah acepto.

Ambos cenaron y caminaron hacia la playa.

-  
**Jojo. Hasta aquí el capítulo.**  
**Haré una pequeña descripción de los personajes**

**Spencer:****_(original de la_********_serie)_********_chico castaño de_********_17_********_años interesado en arte cinematográfica._********_Tiene ojos_********_cafe_********_y ama las películas de terror_**

**_Bill_****yJoeCobra:****_(original_********_de la_********_serie)_********_cantante de_********_19_********_años._********_Tiene cabello negro/azabache y siempre lo lleva peinado hacia_********_atras._********_Su ego es enorme al igual que_********_su_********_fama._**

**JonahTylerTaylor:****_(original de la_********_serie)_********_Tiene entre_********_16_********_y_********_17_********_años._********_El personaje esta basado en Justin_********_Bieber._********_Su_********_cabello_********_es rubio y su_********_flequillo_********_logra taparle un ojo._********_El es competencia de Billy aunque el le guarda gran admiración._**

**KatyaValk: (OC)**_**Es un personaje de**_****_**mi**_****_**creación,**_****_**esta basada en Katy Perry y Amy Lee.**_****_**Su cabello es largo del mismo color que el de Billy.**_****_**Sus ojos son celeste azulado.**_****_**Acostumbra a vestir ropa norma lde colores oscuros.**_****_**Es la amante no tan secreta de Billy. (**_Si quieren


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer y Jonah se encontraban caminando hacia la playa. La musica oía a calles de distancia y se podían ver los fuegos de artificio. No habia ningún directivo por la zona, por lo tanto era un kaos completo. Miles de alumnos enfiestados bailando sobre la arena. Billy subió al escenario y dijo unas palabras frente el micrófono.

-Buenos días alumnos de Golden Wings ¿Como la están pasando?- Decenas de voces respondieron 'bien'

-Esta "pequeña" fiesta es cortesía de Billy Joe Cobra, osea yo. Solo quería darles la bienvenida a la académia al mejor estilo Cobra-

La música comenzó a sonar a máximo volumen. El 40% de las mujeres presentes lanzaban ropa interior al escenario y el cantante jugueteaba con las prendas. Katya bailaba al ritmo de los acordes.

Botellas de alcohol aparecían lentamente, un kaos. Spencer se divertía junto JTT, ambos rodeados de gente hablando de temas sin importancia.

Era una noche no tan cálida y no tan fria, en otras palabras, era perfecta. La gente se alocaba junto al cantante, dijeron que Billy era fiestero, tenían razón. Cada vez se iba acercando mas gente, tanta que Cobra se lanzo a la multitud y esta lo atrapo dándole un recorrido de vuelta al escenario.

También se encontraban algunos ex-compañeros de Spencer, como Mallory y Lolo. Había pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que el castaño se había visto con sus compañeros. Mallory seguía estudiando, ella había comenzado a salir con Klett. Y Lolo...seguía siendo Lolo.

A eso de las 2 de la mañana la fiesta llego a su punto máximo, Billy decidió cantar su nueva canción.

To-to-touchin on my (8x)

Girl, I gotta know (know)

how you dance like that (dance like that).

Dance like that (that),

you dance like.

Cause you're putting on show (show),

can I take you back (back)

Take you back (back).

I just gotta ask you to

Show me yours, I'll show you mine (mine).

Don't you worry, you're true fine (true fine).

We got one thing on our minds (minds)

and we got plenty of time.

Girl, I gotta go,

I finished with the show.

If you wanna, me, ***

I won't say no.

To-to-to-touchin on my ***

while I'm touchin on your ***

You know that we are gonna

cause I don't give a ***

Girl, I gotta go,

I finished with the show.

If you wanna, me ***

I won't say no.

To-to-to-touchin on my ***

while I'm touchin on your ***

You know that we are gonna

cause I don't give a ***

_(Esta cancion pueden encontrarla en youtube, se titula 'touching on my' y es de 3oh!3. Me pareció muy similar a lo que buscaba. la pueden encontrar en multimedia_)

A eso de las 3:30 la gente comenzó a dispersarse lentamente ya que al otro día habria clases. Todos salían hacia sus dormitorios, hasta JTT se fue. Spencer decidió quedarse para ver a Billy y caminar juntos a la habitación aunque lo mas probable era que él ya tenga planes con una chica para esa noche.

Un fuerte olor a cigarro había quedado en la playa, algunas botellas vacías sobre la arena y basura por doquier.

Nadie quedaba en el escenario, eran las 4:10 y ni rastro de un alma. Hasta Katya se había retirado ¿Y Billy?

Spencer dio un recorrido por detrás del escenario y lo encontró sentado en una silla dentro de su camarín, totalmente solo. Temblaba y apenas podía moverse. Decidio apoyarlo en su hombro y caminar juntos hasta la habitación. El cantante no dijo una palabra en todo el camino. Era tarde, entraron y subieron por el ascensor para evitar que el cineasta cargara con el peso de su compañero por las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta Billy corrió al baño a vomitar. Spencer frotaba su espalda con timidez. Cobra estaba ebrio y probablemente bajo efectos de alguna droga. Cuando acabo de vaciar el estomago el cineasta lo ayudo a recostarse en la cama. Busco algunos medicamentos que le había dado su madre para estabilizar su estómago. Coloco algunos pedazos de tela húmedos en su frente, le quito su abrigo para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y lo dejo descanzar. Al quitarle la chaqueta que traía puesta pudo ver algunas marcas en sus muñecas.

Spencer se fue a su cama para dormir, por supuesto que estaba muy preocupado por Billy a pesar que lo acababa de conocer. Eso era característico de el, siempre se preocupaba mas por los demás que por si mismo.

Cerro los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse oyó una voz, era Billy.

-Gracias Spencer- El joven se sonrojo por el alago del mayor.

A la noche costo le dormir, los continuos sollozos del artista lo mantenían despierto. Cuando dormía parecía que estaba triste, como si un sueño oscuro lo invadiera. Luego de media hora por fin cayo en brazos de morfeo.

El despertador sonó inútilmente a las 9:30 de la mañana. Spencer seguía durmiendo. Una mano lo sacudió despacio haciendo que despertara . Al abrir los ojos vio Billy obserbandolo con los ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamento despertarte pero se te hacia tarde- se disculpo

-No hay problema ¿te encuentras mejor?-

El azabache sonrio nervioso y asintio.

-Vamos a clase, deja que el gran Cobra te acompañe-

Spencer aceptó ir con el pero antes entró al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara. Mientras el estaba en el baño alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, era Katya. El cantante abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Vestía una falda y una camisa que solo tapaba lo necesario. Se acertó a Billy abrazándolo y apoyando sus senos en el pecho del mismo, intento besarlo pero este la alejo bruscamente.

-¡¿Que te ocurre?!- Grito histérica

\- ¿Como que "que me ocurre"?- respondió con otra pregunta, lo cual la molesto mas

-Ayer me dejase y te fuiste con quien sabe quien, ahora volves a zorrearme- exclamo Billy con un tono molesto.

-¡Yo estaba preocupada!-

Spencer oía y veía todo

-¿Si realmente estabas preocupada donde mierda te habías metido? Sólo actúas como los demás, todos se acercan a mi por ser Billy Joe Cobra-

Katya se fue sin decir una palabra. Spencer salió del baño y fingió que nada ocurrió

Ambos atravesaron el campus hacia el edificio donde se encontraban las aulas. Fanáticas se acercaban pero Billy las mantenía bien distanciadas.

El aún olía un poco a alcohol pero se dicimulaba con su perfume, el cual a Spencer le encantaba. Ya eran las 10:30, normalmente las clases comienzan a las 7:30 pero por ser el primer día se les daría a los alumnos una clase de orientación.

Al llegar al pasillo principal los dos compañeros se separaron ya que asisten a cursos diferentes y estudian cosas diferentes.

Era el primer año de Spencer, el quería graduarse de Golden Wings y ser un reconocido director de películas de terror. Luego de pensarlo un poco, al graduarse tal ves contrate a Billy para actuar en un par de películas. Solo habían pasado dos días y muchas cosas habían pasado en esas 48 horas desde que ingreso.

Había hablado con Jonah Tyler Taylor y compartido habitación con Billy Joe Cobra, tal vez por primera vez en su vida dejaría de ser un Don nadie. Quería acercarse a el, a pesar de ser un cantante súper famoso parecía un poco...solitario, aunque su naturaleza de Diva lo ocultaba.

Spencer se encontraba sentado en su silla, esperando a que llegara el profesor. Ese dia su carrera de cineasta comenzaría y seria un gran paso para su futuro. Tomó todos los apuntes necesarios.

La clase paso volando, dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando haces lo que te gusta, por lo visto era cierto. Toco la campana y todos salieron hacia el pasillo como una avalancha. Jonah esperaba a Spencer en la puerta.

Billy evadía los acosos de sus fans y se abrió paso hacia su casillero para sacar algunas cosas. Se miro al espejo que tenia pegado en la puera y detras de su reflejo pudo ver a su compañero junto JTT del otro lado del pasillo. Cerro y fue con ellos.

Spencer estaba que explotaba, se sentía enormemente feliz pero al mismo tiempo intimidado. Algunas personas murmuraban a las espaldas del gran Cobra aunque eso no le importaba, solo lograba que su ego creciera mas.

Jonah se retiro hacia la sala de teatro dejandolos solos. Katya reía exageradamente con el fin de provocarlo, lo cual logro muy bien. Antes de que alguien cometa alguna idiotez, el cineasta arrasto a Billy a un aula vacía.

-¿Por que actúa de esa forma?- pregunto el castaño

-Asi es ella. Yo creí que seria diferente pero resulto ser una zorra interesada como el resto.- dijo Billy y Spencer levanto una ceja

\- Hasta ahora todos se me acercan por se BJC o por mi dinero, Katya se burla de eso. Ella termino siendo otra de las "chicas de fin de semana"-

Spencer palmeo el hombro de su amigo

-Agradezco lo que hiciste a noche, en ayudaste cuando nadie mas lo hizo- el siempre fue sumamente alegre pero en ese momento su expresion reflejaba extrema tristeza

-No fue nada, pero promete que nunca mas lo harás- Billy asintio.

-perdona, con el tiempo me volví adicto al alcohol, las drogas y autolesiones- Sus ojos brillaban como a punto de lo abrazo.

-Yo estoy a tu lado hermano-

-¿Hermano?-

-Hermano-

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron al pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos los observaban de diferentes maneras pero a Billy no le importaba porque..._si las miradas mataran ya todos estarían muertos._

**-**  
**Los veo en el siguiente cap. No olviden comentar**


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaron por el pasillo en un fuego cruzado de miradas. Ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Almorzaron en la cafetería y siguieron su camino por el campus. A la 13:00 tendrían otra clase por lo tanto tendrían que separarse nuevamente. A Spencer le molestaba no estar en su misma clase pero lo que mas le molestaba aun era que Katya si estaba con el. Por algún motivo el había comenzado a odiarla profundamente. Ella era la chica (de las muchas otras) con la que Billy había tenido sexo y ella era la chica que lo había usado todo el tiempo. Esta víbora ocultaba su verdadera personalidad bajo sonrisas y engaños, como buena estudiante de actuacion, seguía muy bien el papel de niña buena.

Entraron todos a sus aulas para continuar su aprendizaje. Ahora solo faltaban cuatro horas para salir. Durante ese tiempo el joven estudiante se limito a tomar apuntes y asentir a los comentarios del profesor.

Pasado el tiempo de clase Spencer fue a su habitación para darse un baño y relajarse un poco. Entro al cuarto, tomó la toalla que había sobre la cama y se dirijio a la ducha. Pegado en el espejo había un sobre y una nota "Para mi amigo Spency-firma, BJC". Dentro había algo, era una púa de guitarra con la forma de la cabeza de Billy.

Al terminar de ducharse se puso su camiseta blanca y roja, unos jeans y el collar que le había dado su amigo...amigo. Resultaba un poco extraño, ser amigo del gran Billy Joe Cobra. Le caía bien pero ocultaba mas de lo que decia tras una sonrisa egocéntrica.

Salio del cuarto de baño y lo vio a Baruch en el pequeño balcón de la habitación, estaba atardeciendo. El cineasta se fue junto a el, el cantante llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y un baso de vodka en mano.

-Dijiste que ya no lo harías- protesto

-Uno no pierde las adicciones de un día a otro- respondió tranquilo -Decidi reducir las cantidades día a día, sera mas facil-

Spencer no dijo nada, Billy dejo caer la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo. El perfume del azabache se mezclaba con el aroma a tabaco creando un olor agradable. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, admirando la puesta de sol. Había algo que al cineasta le llamaba enormemente la atencion pero no sabia que, y eso le hacia caldo en la cabeza. No sabia si era la personalidad de Baruch, sus ojos azul-verdoso o el misterio que lo invadía, algo de el le estaba comenzando a gustar.

-Bonita puesta de sol- Dijo Billy devolviendo a Spencer a la realidad, Spencer se sonrojo

\- Nunca había visto una asi-

El silencio volvió a invadirlos

-Gracias por el regalo- intentando sacar tema de conversación

-¡Me alegro que te guste!Cada vez que lo veas recordaras al gran Cobra y lo grande que es su talento- Rió con su sonrisa tan característica

-Billy, eres una diva- rió Spencer.

Habían acordado para salir junto JTT esa misma noche. En el comedor cerca del instituto (que era similar al wi fri) se encontrarían para cenar. Los compañeros caminaron sin decir ni "a". Baruch llevaba los auriculares puestos y solo repetía las canciones en voz baja y haciendo diferentes gestos. Jonah los esperaba en la puerta.

Billy invito la cena, Spencer se conformo con una hamburguesa y JTT con unos hots dogs. Habían esperado la mesa durante una hora y el hambre fue consumido por su impaciencia

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos esperado tanto! ¿No ven que soy el Grandioso BILLY JOE COBRA?- se quejaba mientras se alejaba del lugar -Los voy a demandar- agregó

Spencer río por la rabieta de este. Luego de varios minutos protestando de cosas sin sentido, el artista cerro su boca. Jonah fue a dormir dejandolos solos otra vez. El cineasta se puso a juguetear con algunos efectos especiales y Billy tocaba canciones al azar. Asi hasta las 23:36. Asi transcurrió una semana totalmente "normal".

El sabado, ambos se despertaron tarde, Spencer no tenia ganas de bajar a desayunar por lo cual abrió una peque la heladera que había en el cuarto y saco una caja de leche y galletas Oreo. Billy, en cambio se hizo un sándwich con mantequilla de maní suave. Seguían con el pijama. El cineasta usaba uno con estampados de zombies y el cantante usaba uno con estampados...estampados de si mismo.

-¿que hacemos hoy?- el castaño intento sacar tema de conversación  
-A la noche saldré al hotel con dos chicas, si te interesa te puedo prestar una- dijo con tranquilidad, Spencer se sonrojo al máximo. -¿Te interesa?- pregunto Billy  
Spencer no quería pero tampoco quería que su compañero se enterara que seguía siendo virgen, sin otra salida se vio acorralado a aceptar.  
-Genial, es hoy a las 10-

Ya en el hotel (o telo, como le digan) Spencer y Billy esperaron a las dos chicas. Viorika y Violetta, dos gemelas.  
Viorika tenia cabello rubio y ojos celestes, el cantante iría con ella.  
Violetta tenia el cabello rosa pastel y algunos mechones del mismo color que su nombre, vestía como loli gótica. Ella iría con Spencer.  
Entraron en habitaciones diferentes, Baruch se divertia con la parte intima de Viorika, le gustaba masturbarla y hacer que la rubia gimiera. En cambio, Spencer ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, no quería perder la virginidad con una cualquiera. Violetta lucia totalmente avergonzada.

-Una pastel goth no debería estar en un lugar como este- dijo Spencer  
-Mi hermana me arrastro a venir, yo simplemente quería quedarme en casa para ver el nuevo estreno de the walking dead-

Los dos siguieron hablando de películas y series de terror sin quitarse una prenda. El la habitación de al lado era todo lo contrario, Billy envestía a la rubia la cual estaba aferrada fuertemente a las sabanas. Viorika solo era una mas de las "chicas de fin de semana".

Luego de una hora, los cuatro salieron de sus habitaciones. Pero antes Spencer y Violetta revolvieron sus cabellos y desacomodaron sus ropas para que no pensaran que eran unos fracasados.  
El cineasta debía acostumbrarse a la vida de Billy, el hacia este tipo de cosas todo al tiempo pero no podía evitar sentir celos.  
Ya de vuelta en la academia los dos se turnaron para usar la ducha, primero Cobra y luego Wright.

Mientras el cineasta miraba películas el cantante fumaba en el balcón. Al terminan un par de tomas salio junto al azabache.  
-¿ Como vas con esto de dejar de fumar?- pregunto  
-Muy bien, esta semana acabo- sonrió - Gracias por apoyarme Broamigo-  
Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente.

-  
**Kyaaa**  
**Tiempo de explicacion~**

**Viorika y Violetta son****gemelas****húngaras.****Como no sabia que nombres ponerles use nombres de personajes de libros de la escuela.**

**Pastel goth son****l s chic s****que utilizan prendas góticas con siertos tonos pastel y utilizan el pelo color pastel.**  
**Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Los comentarios son bien aceptados****(ayuda moral plz)**


End file.
